It's Gonna Be Me
"It's Gonna Be Me" is a song by American boy band, 'N Sync, released as the second single in the United States and third in Europe from their 2000 album No Strings Attached. The lyrics are addressed to a woman who apparently had bad experiences in previous relationships. The singer assures her that "I'm not like them", and that he's prepared to wait for her. When she is ready to love someone again, he maintains, "It's gonna be me". The song was 'N Sync's only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] number-one hit, making it their highest-charting single. It topped the chart for two consecutive weeks and has been certified Gold by the RIAA. This song also served as the opening track of the 2000 compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 5 (U.S. series). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_Gonna_Be_Me# hide *1 Music video *2 Track listings and formats *3 Charts **3.1 Weekly charts **3.2 Year-end charts *4 References *5 External links Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=It%27s_Gonna_Be_Me&action=edit&section=1 edit The music video was directed by Wayne Isham. It was shot from April 27–28, 2000. The video debuted on MTV's TRL on May 23, 2000. It was released on MTV's "Making the Video". The video begins in a large toy store, with "Bye Bye Bye" playing in the background. Each group member is an animated plastic doll version of themselves in a box similar to their album cover. They punch through the plastic front of their boxes and try to attract the attention of the girl shopping (Kim Smith, who also appears as the puppeteer in "Bye Bye Bye") so that they can be bought. Army men abseil down from a higher shelf, destroy their boxes, and laugh at them when they are purchased. Next, the boys spot a set of Barbie-like dolls and go hang out with them. The Barbies drop a net on them, and again tease them when they are bought and *NSYNC is not. Finally, the group gets back to their shelf and does a dance for the shopping girl. She buys them, and upon scanning, each doll becomes the real-life version of each group member. All of this is interspersed with the band in a color-lit room singing and dancing with the lights changing colors. After the success of the video, dolls like those portrayed by the band were created. They also had strings attached as a reference to the group's smash hit video "Bye Bye Bye". Track listings and formatshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=It%27s_Gonna_Be_Me&action=edit&section=2 edit U.S. single 1 limited edition #"It's Gonna Be Me" (single version) – 3:11 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Maurice Joshua Radio Mix) – 4:11 U.S. single 2 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (single version) – 3:11 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Jack D. Elliot Remix Radio Edit) – 3:49 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Digital Black-N-Groove Club Mix) – 8:07 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Jazzy Jim's Remix) – 3:49 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Azza's Groove Mix) – 3:46 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Jack D. Elliot Club Mix) – 6:04 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Digital Black-N-Dub) – 5:15 U.S. vinyl #"It's Gonna Be Me" (Digital Black-N-Groove Club Mix) – 8:05 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (radio edit) – 3:11 #"Bye Bye Bye" (Riprock & Alex G Club Remix) – 4:53 International single #"It's Gonna Be Me" (single version) – 3:11 #"It's Gonna Be Me" (instrumental) – 3:13 #"This Is Where the Party's At" (previously unreleased version) – 3:42 #"Bye Bye Bye" (Teddy Riley Mix) – 3:40 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=It%27s_Gonna_Be_Me&action=edit&section=3 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=It%27s_Gonna_Be_Me&action=edit&section=5 edit |} Category:2000 singles